Fluid delivery to a patient through an intravenous cannula suffers from the disadvantage that the cannula may become dislodged. Adhesive tape is commonly employed to secure the cannula in position, but with such an arrangement the intravenous site is obscured and inspection of the site to ensure that the cannula is correctly inserted, is not possible.